On Golan Pond
On Golan Pond is the fifth episode of season one of Golan the Insatiable. It is the fifth episode overall. Synopsis The Beeklers are invited to stay at the Knudsens' cabin while they're gone, but instead of enjoying their peaceful vacation alone, the Knusdens return early and crash the party. Plot The Beeklers have been invited to stay at the Knudsens' cabin on Leech Lake for the weekend. They're not expecting the Knudsens to show up, but they do. Keith's dad puts pressure on him to take Alexis to Dry Hump Stump and take their relationship to the next level by having "outercourse" with her. Alexis is looking forward to it, but Keith isn't ready. Meanwhile, Carole hangs out with Keith Sr., his wife Go-Go, and their robot, Party Bot. They encourage Carole to think of herself and have some fun for a change, instead of always only thinking of her kids. Meanwhile, Dylan has been looking forward to spending time with Golan in the woods, killing wildlife. However, Golan experiences PMS-like symptoms, and it turns out he's experiencing his rejuvenation period, which happens every 500 years. He sheds his exoskeleton, leaving him a cute, vulnerable little version of himself, until he can regenerate a new exoskeleton. He wants to go back to the cabin, but Dylan refuses, deciding this is the perfect chance to prove her worth, by protecting him. Golan gets taken in by a mother wolf, and usurps the position of one of her cubs, whom he calls Runty. Later, Dylan shows up and tries to rescue Golan, but accidentally shoots him with an arrow. When she takes him away to seek medical help, Runty drinks some of Golan's blood and turns into a monster, from which Dylan must again try to protect Golan. Meanwhile, Carole has a fling with Party Bot. They decide to run away together, but ultimately she realizes she needs to stay with her kids. Golan eventually succumbs to his wounds, and apparently dies. Dylan buries him, but then his rejuvenation is completed and he digs his way out of the grave to berate Dylan. Characters Major Characters *Golan *Dylan Beekler *Carole Beekler *Alexis Beekler *Keith Knudsen Jr. *Keith Senior *Go Go *Runty *Party Bot Minor Characters *Runty's Mom *The Mayor (Mentioned) *Richard Beekler (Mentioned) *Golan's Mom (Mentioned) *Fluffy (Tombstone) Songs *Minnesota is the new California *Always Looking Over Me *The I Told You So Song Trivia *The title of this episode is a pun on the literature story On Golden Pond. *Alexis implied something about the backstory of Richard Beekler. When Carole was afraid of getting into the hot tub with Party Bot, Alexis told her this exact quote "Come on, Mom. What are the chances you and dad both die of Robot AIDS?" This implies that as of current events, Richard Beekler is dead because of catching Robot-AIDS from an unknown robot, explaining why he disappeared. *Golan had to tell Dylan something about fruit that he thought was already completely obvious. When he did, he followed his remark with a loud and sarcastic "Uh-DUUUUUUH!!!", along with making a ridiculous looking face. This is a semi-reference to Dave and Matt's previous work, Drawn Together and a running gag in the series, where whenever a character had to explain something obvious, he or she would then say a long, drawn out "Duuuuuuuh!", while also making an ugly, sarcastic face with a massive overbite, similar to that of a donkey's. *At the end of the episode, Golan was seen, buried in the backyard, with a tombstone to commemerate him. Next to it, was a smaller tombstone with the name "Fluffy". This implies that the Beekler family used to have a pet animal, most likely a cat named Fluffy, who died for unknown reasons. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1